1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a measuring apparatus to measure adhesion of a tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing, a tape is often used to adhere to a surface of a product to protect the surface from being scratched. If adhesion of the tape is too weak, the tape cannot be attached firmly to the product and tends be accidently detached from the product. If the adhesion of the tape is too strong, coating on the surface of the product may be damaged in detaching of the tape from the product. Therefore, measuring the adhesion of the tape is necessary for choosing a tape with proper adhesion.
In a conventional measuring method, a tape is fixedly spread on a plate slantingly placed related to horizon, with an adhesive surface of the tape opposite to the plate. Balls with different weights roll along the plate from a beginning point, the adhesion of the tape is assessed according to the weightiest ball able to be held by the adhesive surface of the tap, for example, the ball is stopped by the tape or the ball rolls down along the tape slowly enough.
One disadvantage of the conventional measuring method described above is that an slanting angle of the plate has to be calibrated with gauge. Another disadvantage of the conventional method is that operators need to hold the balls at the beginning point before the test starts. Therefore, the conventional measuring method is inefficient and laborious.